Luna Queen/Diary
This is the Diary of Luna Queen, '''for her bio go here . Arrival For most of my life, I have been living under the alias of Dove King and under the disguise of a sweet blonde girl. It was under this alias and disguise that I arrived at Ever After High. I was finally here! I was mostly happy to see Raven again! She was nice as always and quickly introduced me to her friends; Maddie, that I knew about through Raven's long talks, back at home; Cerise Hood, who was quick to assume that I had a secret; and then Apple White. With her, I faked a smile. I have to be honest, there was something about Apple that made me not trust her. Maybe, it was because of what Raven had told me that she had done ever since their school year started. Or maybe... it was my gut. Mother always told me to trust my instincts, and I did. Until now, it never failed me. With Apple, she looked fake, not showing her true self and intentions... A rotten Apple... But, since Raven trust her, I'll try to get along with her. Later on, I was led to the dorms and to my new bedroom. Inside, I was surprised to see a roommate. She was very quiet, and I didn't want to rush things, so I began setting things up in my side of the room. Soon, I felt someone staring at me. Turning around, I was surprised to see the girl, seating on her bed, gazing at me with a small frown. I smiled a little and tried to initiate a conversation. "Hi! I'm your new roommate, my name is Dove King! It's nice to meet you..." The girl didn't move before suddenly speaking. "My name is Lobá Crídar! Now, who are you? And I mean the truth, not the ''Dove King ''thing! I was in shock, how could this girl see through my disguise?! No one had ever done it! Not even Mother! Who was this girl?! I did try to shake it off. "I don't know what you're talking about! I am Dove...!" I was suddenly cut off by her intense gaze. "Cut it! I'm not stupid! I can smell it! So who are you?!" I was speachless at that moment. Revelation After a while, I sighed and slowly explained everything to this girl that I had only met today. A secret that I had kept even from close friends, I told her everything. "I am Luna Queen, twin sister of Raven Queen and daughter of the Evil Queen." When I finished my story, I let my real appearance to be shown. In the end, the girl sat there, slightly agape. After a moment, she finally spoke. "Whoa! I knew that you were hiding something, but I never expected... all of this!" I looked down, expecting her to freak out and expose me. I wasn't expecting what came next. "So, are you going to keep your disguise in front of the entire school?" Although surprised, I managed to answer. "Well, yes. I have to. No one would accept me, they would...!" "Forget the others! You should be who you are! The others, they don't matter!" "It's not that easy! My mom is the Evil Queen! Everyone accepted Raven only after she showed them that they could trust her! And even now, they are still weary of her and suspect her if something bad happens! They won't accept me!" Lobá sighed. "Well, the truth is that I can't know what that will be like for you... I only know that you can't always live in a lie. Think about it, Luna. And don't worry, I won't tell your secret to anyone. I'm not like that." I nodded, slightly relieved. "Thank you, Lobá. I will like to have you as my roommate and friend!" Although slightly surprised at the word "friend", Lobá didn't let it show, and continued to fix her bed to her liking. Suddenly, the room door opened and Raven came in, gasping when she saw that I wasn't using my disguise. "Luna! What are you doing?!" "It's okay, Raven. My roommate knows. Her name is Lobá Crídar." From her side of the room, Lobá said a faint "Hi!" while still working on her bedroom side. Raven sighed and then smiled, before hugging me. "Fine. Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you sister! Always! And I'm glad that you get along well with your roommate! If you need anything. .." "I know. I'll contact you." She nodded and then left. After I got everything set, I finally lay down and got some sleep; Lobá's words always on my mind. Officially Luna '''Coming soon... Category:Diaries Category:JaneCatt's pages Category:Girls